


Slurred Words

by Himiiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospital, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Post-Season/Series 07, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickness, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Whump, oof, pretty much me making Keith suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiiki/pseuds/Himiiki
Summary: When the lions fell, everyone got out with little scratches nothing big whatsoever.Except a certain Paladin whose life is dependent on his friends help.———--In which Shiro cries a lot post s7 and Keith needs help from the whole team.————-INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	1. Hospital

It had been a couple hours since the ventilator was been taken out and the doctors affirmed that Keith was finally stable enough to breathe on his own, for Shiro it all still felt like some unknown fantasy as he watched the person who he cared about the most laying between white sheets in the hospital room.

He knew Keith had taken the worst blast, and the fact that the black lion was nearly impossible to open like any of the other lions, it had only complicated things even further on his sustained injuries. Shiro was there when they opened, Shiro was the one who actually got Keith’s body out and cradled him as he could barely feel a pulse. Shiro was who had the most knowledge than anyone in some of the life threatening sustained injuries. 

Along with the broken helmet shards that went on Keith’s head, and the broken chest plate- that since Keith’s body was literally plastered in the control panel- a part of the chest plate had penetrated somewhat on Keith’s chest, causing even more complications to the doctor that already had a handful of it. And the dreadful seizure that happened the moment Shiro cradled Keith’s body to take him out of the black lion.

Along with his injuries, Keith was the one whose energy had been drained the most by the Robeast because although all lions were powered ‘separately’ most energy came from the black lion. And with that the doctor had concluded to Shiro that Keith would, and should, take his time in waking up.

The news had actually left Shiro in a devastated-like state but he tried his best to act normal along with commander Holt who stood right beside him and could practically listen to all the screaming that Shiro had inside.

And that was on how Shiro found himself in the current situation sitting on Keith’s bedside along with Krolia as the doctor spoke to them that it was completely normal for Keith to have woken up and fallen asleep almost immediately. And much to Shiro’s dismay he missed the moment because he was giving his ever so peaceful speech.

“The next time he wakes, hopefully he will be more lucid then we would like to run some tests on him just to make sure nothing is affected.” The doctor spoke softly as Shiro and Krolia both nodded silently before both returned to look at Keith sleeping peacefully again, as the doctor then left the room.

“He gave us quite the scare before didn’t he?” Krolia started as she slowly brushed Keith’s long bangs from his eyes. “When I first got the message of what happened I thought I had lost him.” And Shiro could only imagine how it would feel for a mother to receive some message that her only son is dead, or almost dying.

“Keith is a fighter, he will always get through anything life throws at him.” Shiro took one of Keith’s hands into his own before staring at Krolia again.

“How was it?” She asked, “How was it when you got him out?”

For a moment Shiro felt as if he was a loss for words and had the pure vivid image of the black lion’s cockpit with the smell of blood. “It was- it was scary if I could say the least, I honestly just- as much as I said before that Keith would pull through anything that life chooses to throw at him, but I honestly just- I honestly just didn’t think he would pull through that.” Shiro but his lip after he spoke and Krolia only nodded in return.

They stayed like that in silence only listening to the constant beeping of Keith’s heart monitor and his even breathing before Shiro finally had to leave for another meeting. Suppressing a sigh, he got up and started walking.

________________________

Lance found himself in Hunk’s room along with Pidge as they all talked about how much they missed earth and how happy they were to return.

“Man I can’t believe we’re finally back.” Pidge said as she laid back in the recliner chair, “I mean, it feels like it’s been so long!” 

“I still can’t believe we finally defeated Sendak!” Lance exclaimed and threw his arms behind his head.

“Yes!” A exclamation came from Hunk, “And how Earth is finally free from Galra.” He added, and that caused a grin between him and Lance.

“Speaking of which, what do you guys plan on doing now once we all get discharged?” Pidge asked as she looked at the annoying hospital bracelet on her wrist, “I know I’m getting discharged tomorrow so...”

“Me too!” Exclaimed the Cuban boy as they both went for a high five leaving Hunk pouting.

“You guys are lucky, I still have to be in the hospital for a few more days because of the concussion I suffered, so the doctors still want to check everything I guess.” Hunk spoke before laying back on his pillows.

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be that long buddy,” Lance started before he paused for a second as a thought came to his mind, “Hey by the way did you guys heard anything about Keith?”

“Nope, the most I heard before was about Allura and you guys.” Hunk then have Pidge a questioning look as he then saw her biting her lip.

“I only heard a few things of what Matt told my dad, something about that Shiro didn’t know something yet but not anything specific. And when I asked he just brushed off the subject.” She contemplated for a moment what she had just said before knotting her eyebrows together, she wished she had heard more.

“I hope he’s o-“ Hunk started before Lance interrupted him.

“Of course mullet is okay. That guy is probably running around already and didn’t even bother to come here check on us.” Lance giggled. “That or he’s just being lazy and still in this hospital.” He grinned to the other two occupants. 

The moment he finished, they all saw Shiro running in the hallway through the small window on Hunk’s door. And Lance quickly got up from where he was sitting on the bed went for it, opening the door with more force than he actually intended to.

“Shiro! Hey Shiro!” Lance called and only then did he get the attention from the older man.

“Yeah?” Shiro quickly turned around, a bit out of breath and a very confused face.

“So we-” Lance shrugged in direction from where Hunk and Pidge were at through the open door, “We were wondering if you’ve heard anything about Keith because I mean, none of us have.” 

“Oh- I- just-“ Shiro wasn’t sure on what to say, sure they needed to know, but did they really needed to know now that Keith had just woken up and he was trying to rush to get there. “I’ll tell you later okay? I promise.” And with that he left sprinting.

Leaving behind two very confused paladins and a butthurt Lance.

________________________

When Shiro finally managed to get into Keith’s room he found the doctor already leaving and a very confused Keith popped up in some pillows staring into nothing.

“Doctor- how is he?” Shiro asked with hope as the doctor wrote something else in his chart.

“Well he seems good for now, what I was most worried about was if he’d have any internal brain bleeding but seems like he doesn’t.” As the doctor spoke Shiro exhaled with relief, “However, he’s not fit to fly yet captain, he’s got some really intensive speech and coordination therapy to go. Not all concussions leave someone unscratched, and one as bad as his and even his coma, I was expecting aphasia.” 

“B-but I don’t understand, how- so he has-...damage?” 

The doctor looked up from his chart, “He took most damage to the left side of his head, his movements on the right side of his body are more than a little sluggish. I’m sorry captain Shirogane I might have to go.” 

Shiro wasted no time in entering Keith’s room and getting a slow reaction from the man. It took a while for Keith’s eyes to adjust on him, but once he did a crooked formed on his lips. 

“S’ro.” Keith was the first one to say a word and Shiro would’ve winced at the slur if it wasn’t for the fact that he launched into the other and enveloped him in a big embrace.

“Oh thank God Keith.” Shiro swore he could cry.

Being mindful of the injuries Keith still had however, Shiro went back almost instantly resulting in a small chuckle from Keith. 

“Your mom will be here soon, I’m sure she has been notified but hasn’t been able to leave wherever she is yet.” Shiro said and Keith took a while to process everything that Shiro had just said before nodding.

“Evr’ne?” Keith asked.

Shiro bit his slip at Keith’s slur but he went on replying, “Everyone is okay, you took the worst beating out of them.” 

Keith made an ‘o’ with his lips before proceeding into asking his next question. “Bl’ck?”

“Black is fine, she got a little scratched but she’s fine.” Shiro placed his hand over Keith’s right one, “But the real question is, how are you feeling?”

It took a moment for Keith to answer the question, almost if he was in deep thoughts. If the bandages didn’t covered his forehead Shiro would see stress marks forming on it. 

“Go’od. ’rm won’t m’ve.” How Shiro understood that was a complete blessing. 

“Which arm? Both of them or only one of them?” Shiro asked and Keith slowly lifted his left arm as to prove a point and Shiro chuckled. “Well buddy I think it’s time for us to cut your right arm off, attach a prosthetic so you can match me.” And that received both a giggle and a yawn from Keith.

“Go to sleep buddy.” Shiro said as Keith slowly nodded off and Shiro finally allowed his tears to fall.

TBC


	2. The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long?

Chapter 2 - The Guilt

“Care to explain why you kept a secret from us for too long?” Lance complained as he wheeled Hunk with Pidge close behind him not too far from Allura at her side.

“I just- I wasn’t sure- I didn’t know how bad it would’ve been and if- or when he would wake up.” Shiro said and held his hands up, in a motion to prove he surrendered.

Pidge held her cursing before saying, “Seeing how you kept a secret from us for who knows how long. You still haven’t told us one thing, how bad is the damage?” Her voice was full with worry and something else Shiro wasn’t able to fully tell- anger, maybe.

And with that Shiro stopped walking and the team almost collided with him. They were fairy close to Keith’s room and Shiro forgot to tell them one vital information; how had Pidge known there was any damage- he asked himself- and brushed off those thoughts as he knew Matt couldn’t keep a secret for very long. Shiro’s voice wouldn’t work, he felt as if the weight of the world was on him again, he felt as if he was pulling Keith out of the Black Lion all over again, he was a bad leader, he caused that to Keith. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed, there was too much noise, too much lights, too much- no there was too little oxygen- he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t-

And that’s when he saw the worried glances from his teammates and Lance in front of him saying something- and he realized he was on the ground. How had he gotten there? He wasn’t sure.

“...athe Shiro breathe.” Lance was telling him.

And with that his breathing slowly returned to normal. Little breaths, not too long not too short, he just needed to breathe.

“I- I’m sorry, but Keith-“ Shiro started But was interrupted by Allura.

“Shiro, we know that what’s happening is not your fault, and neither is keeping a secret from us.” Allura contemplated for a moment before continuing, “So please understand that no one is ever blaming you for it.” Words spoken softly as strands of her hair fell over her shoulders. 

Shiro watched her for a moment before looking down at his right arm, his team had done so much for him and he did so little for them. 

“I was just scared.” He started, “Keith- he...he’s having some speech problems.” Shiro mumbled, if it wasn’t for how close they all were they wouldn’t have heard it. “And some coordination issues with the right part of his body- nothing some therapy wouldn’t help but-“ He looked up to see the glances from his teammates, “It will take time for him to recover and, he might not be able to-” _Pilot black ever again_. The last part he didn’t say out loud but he could tell from his teammates faces that they knew perfectly what he meant on saying.

“Does Keith know?” Hunk asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“The hospital has him high on pain drugs, so whenever he’s lucid enough to talk most of the things said to him are incomprehensible.” Shiro looked away, “When he comes off the drugs- which will probably take a while- he will...not take the news very positively.” 

Pidge finally spoke, “He didn’t only take damage to his head am I right?”

Shiro only shook his head in return.

“What else aren’t you telling us Shiro?” Lance asked.

“There is just- way too much to be said right now but,” Shiro proceeded to get up from the ground, “You all need to-“

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry we won’t stress him out.” Lance said as he waved his hand around as to prove his point.

Shiro looked at his teammates before him before they all nodded in his direction. Suddenly he felt glad they were all there with him.

________________________

Entering Keith’s room was a whole other story, Lance could feel his stomach turning as he saw Keith sitting on his bed with the help of pillows, along with multiple IV lines attached to his wrist, and a bandage across his forehead. 

Krolia was sitting in a chair besides Keith’s bed holding her son’s hand murmuring something for him before she proceeded to stand and kiss Keith’s bandaged forehead before going through the door, pausing slightly to nod to Shiro before she proceeded her way to the hallway.

“H-Hey Keith.” Hunk was the one that brought Keith’s attention to them.

A small crooked smile formed on Keith’s lips as he blinked severely before focusing on each one of them but said nothing. That was until he saw Shiro walking towards him.

“Sh’ro.” The slur was present, the letter ‘i’ not being spoken, and everyone could feel their smiles disappear. 

It wasn’t fair. Pidge thought. It wasn’t fair that out of everyone it happened to Keith. She knew the damage, she had officially blackmailed Matt into telling her. She knew how bad was the extent of the damage, she knew Keith was unable to form perfect words, she knew he was unable to swallow things properly so the hospital had to insert a feeding tube, she knew that Keith could barely lift his right hand.

“Hey Keith, remember I told you I was going to bring the team to visit you.” Shiro sat in the chair that Krolia was sitting in before walked in.

Keith blinked, after a second or two he shook his head slowly from side to side.

The room fell silent after that the only sound everyone could hear was the beeping of the heart machine hooked up to Keith. No one dared to say a word until Allura broke the silence. “Well we are all glad you’re okay Keith.” 

Keith only nodded in return with a small smile. 

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t- I can’t stay in here.” Pidge mumbled as she hurried back to the hallway, tears forming in her eyes that she wouldn’t let it fall. ‘_It’s okay_.’ Her mind told her. _‘Keith won’t even realize you left_.’

Hunk followed after her, wheeling his wheelchair a little slow as he didn’t want to give himself another headache because of the still healing concussion. And soon Allura left the room as well, leaving a very confused Keith as he stared out the door.

Shiro licked his lips, “How are you feeling?” That brought Keith’s attention back to him.

Keith opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, before knitting his eyebrows together and finally whispering. “Tired.” 

“Yeah I know buddy.” Shiro placed his hands over Keith’s, “Go to sleep you need it, when you wake-“ Before he could even finish his sentence Keith had fallen asleep almost immediately.

“How long?” Lance asked, lips trembling.

“How long what Lance?” Shiro didn’t bother to look back.

“How long will it take for him to get _better_?” Lance could feel tears forming on his eyes.

Shiro mustered a dry laugh, “Not even the doctors know.” 

Lance only nodded before he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you guys for reading!! Please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
